


Three Drinks In

by atomictourist



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, F/M, Gen, References to Oral Sex, howard stark is not a complete cad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomictourist/pseuds/atomictourist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Peggy try to celebrate V-E Day with the rest of London but they miss the same person too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Drinks In

**Author's Note:**

> Another lunch break fic! Like most of my fics this one started as a conversation with a friend, this time about how we want to see more stories about enthusiastic consent and lack of consent being respected.

All of London is celebrating and Peggy should feel elated. The war is over; everything they worked for a success. She should be dancing in the streets with the rest of them, perhaps sharing a kiss...with Steve, her mind betrays. Instead, all she can muster is a feeling of relief as she stands shoulder to shoulder with the one person who could possibly understand how she feels.

Howard Stark eyes Peggy suspiciously, though, when she leans against the railing along the Thames, allowing him to share her personal space by way of her arm pressed lightly against his. The sun is setting, the giddy crowds are starting to disperse, and Howard is still soaking wet from his unexpected swim in the river, his normally immaculate hair a bedraggled mess. He’ll remember next time to not try to kiss her without permission. His lips never even touched hers before she sent him tumbling over the rail, and he’ll have a nice bruise on his left cheek tomorrow but now that’s settled, she doesn’t mind sharing space.

“Please don’t take this in your usual fashion,” Peggy says, “but we really ought to get you out of those wet clothes.”

Howard’s visible struggle to not say what’s reflexive for him makes Peggy’s mouth twitch up in something that nearly passes for a smile, her first in weeks. 

“My flat’s a few blocks that way,” he opts to say, “Y’know, if you want to come with me. I promise to be on my best behavior.”

Peggy chuckles at him, which earns her an indignant look. “Howard Stark could have any girls in the city, and yet you choose to stay with the one who knocked you into the Thames.”

“Yeah, well, you’re my pal. Even if you don’t know how to have fun.” He grins as he says the last part, and just for that she swats at him, her hand making a loud slap on the wet fabric of his pea coat sleeve. 

Peggy laughs in spite of herself. She’ll never tell Howard, but she feels lighter in his presence.

“But really, Peg, let’s go inside or something. I’m freezing!” he says.

“Oh all right,” she responds with an exaggerated eye roll. He offers her his arm, which she takes even though he’s sopping wet and she probably shouldn’t be seen in public with him like this.

When Howard lets them into his flat, Peggy’s surprised at how small it is: a modest London flat, apparently for someone with money but nothing as ostentatious as Howard’s other homes. “I’m renting this from a friend,” he says as if he can hear her thoughts, “my London home was…”

His voice trails off, the rest left unsaid. So much of the city is in ruins, and Peggy wonders how long it will take for the scars to heal.  
The flat is surprisingly small and cozy, not at all up to Howard’s usual extravagant standards. He disappears into the back rooms to change clothes while Peggy gets a fire started in the fireplace. Howard returns soon with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and an impish smile on his face. Peggy rolls her eyes but takes a glass from him just the same.

The wine relaxes Peggy, makes it easier for her to laugh and forget herself. After a few glasses she’s positively giggly and finds Howard much less exasperating. She’s sprawled out rather unlady like on the sofa. Howard is in a similar state on the floor, his cheek against her knee as he looks up at her. 

“Where the _hell _did you learn to drink like that, woman?” he says. His speech slurs and he squints his eyes like he’s having trouble focusing.__

__Peggy throws her head back and laughs. “Behind enemy lines in France with the Howling Commandos. Sergeant Barnes, Dum Dum, and I would sometimes...Steve always tried so hard to act disapproving but…” Her voice falters and she reaches for her wine glass again._ _

__Howard pulls himself up onto the couch to sit next to her, taking her hands in his before she can pick up the wine glass. The sadness in his eyes mirrors her own. “Peg…”_ _

__She’s all too aware of his closeness and the warmth radiating off of him, his fingers gently massaging her hands. She leans her forehead against his, feeling him go absolutely still as she does._ _

__“Howard, take me to bed. I need to forget all of this.” she says. Her voice is clear and determined in spite of the alcohol._ _

__He puts on his best charming smile for her but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He’s still holding her hands in his as he shifts to whisper in her ear. “As much as I would love to spend the rest of this evening with my face between your thighs...because, darlin’, if anyone deserves a good time right now it’s you...I’m afraid I can’t do that.”_ _

__Peggy pulls away and glares at him, indignant that he would turn her down._ _

__Howard shrugs with practiced nonchalance. “I prefer women to be of sound mind when I take them to bed, and you are drunk. Even if you were sober, you’d hate me in the morning. I couldn’t live with that.”_ _

__He helps her to bed, which is a comical affair since both of them aren’t quite able to stand up._ _

__Peggy wakes up the next morning with her head surprisingly clear. A little too clear, in fact. She’d thrown herself at Howard, and thank God he’d been a perfect gentleman. Maybe he wasn’t a complete cad after all.  
She forces herself out of bed, perfectly aware she’s still in last night’s clothes, and sighs with relief when she feels carpet on her bare feet. At least she managed to get her shoes off. When she ventures out into the sitting room, she finds Howard sitting on the sofa in his house coat and slippers, reading the newspaper as if nothing’s amiss. _ _

__He looks her up and down but his expression is amused, not predatory. “How’s your head, pal? Need some alka-seltzer?”_ _

__Peggy shakes her head as she slumps onto the sofa next to him. “Howard, I am so sorry about last night. I…”_ _

__Howard gestures for her to stop. “Don’t worry about it. I’m flattered whenever a beautiful woman wants to use me for sex.”_ _

__Peggy rolls her eyes. “You’re just going to _joke_ about it now?”_ _

__“How long have you known me, Peg?” he says with his usual smirk._ _

__“Howard…”_ _

__“Like I said, don’t worry. I know you have a reputation as a beautiful dame to uphold. I won’t tell anyone Howard Stark turned you down.”_ _

__“You’re awful,” Peggy says, but she’s smiling._ _


End file.
